The Adventures of Kaibaman and Idiotboy!
by Ame Kuruma
Summary: [One Shot] When Kaiba decides to become Kaibaman for a day, what will happen? Anything is possible especially since his sidekick is none other than Joey Wheeler!


**The Adventures of Kaibaman and Idiotboy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own YuGiOh. **

Once upon a time there was a CEO of a famous company. He was bored so he randomly made a duel monster card named Kaibaman, which was named after him! "This is a good idea!" he thought to himself. So he randomly got a blue eyes white dragon helmet and put it on... And so he was transformed into Kaibaman!

Kaibaman wandered through the streets of Domino City looking for something to do. He then saw a bunch of thugs trying to steal a TV from a nearby store. He blinked, then turned around.

"OMG! HALF-OFF ON DONUTS!" he yelled, running over to the random store, ignoring the thugs. So anyway.. Kaibaman headed over to the donut shop and saw Joey there.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" he asked, coldly.

"Who are ya? Ya sure look familiar," Joey said, easily fooled by Kaiba's moronic disguise.

"Hey.. He doesn't recognize me! How can he not recognize me? KAIBA! Oh wait.. I'm Kaiba**_man_** at the moment," Kaiba thought.

He coughed. "Um.. Well yes. Sorry about that. I am... -Dramatic pause- KAIBAMAN!" exclaimed Kaiba. Joey blinked, still not realizing he was Seto Kaiba. "AWESOME! Are ya suppose ta be a superhero or somethin'?" asked Joey, stupidly.

Kaiba nodded. "YES! And you mutt, shall be my sidekick, IDIOTBOY!"

A huge stupid grin spread across Joey's face. "Me! A side kick. Wow! I never would've thought... Anyway, do I get a cool uniform too!" he asked.

"Uhh.. Sure... Here!" Kaiba replied, giving Joey a helmet that said 'idiot' on it.

"WOO!" he yelled, putting it on. "Now what are we suppose to do?" asked Joey.

"Uhh... Well before anything, we must eat donuts!" yelled Kaiba.

"NOW THATS WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" yelled Joey, sitting down and shoving a whole bunch of donuts that MAGICALLY appeared into his mouth. Kaiba ate some donuts too and then got up again.

"Now... IDIOTBOY! TO THE KAIBAMOBILE!" cried Kaiba, running outside into a random limo.

Joey followed. "Wow... This car's really advanced!" he exclaimed, playing with the window functions. "I dont even hafta roll it up or down! I just gotta press this button!" exclaimed Joey, pressing the button randomly.

Kaiba coughed. "Yes... Now.. ONWARD! TO THE BANK, JEEVES! There's most likely a robbery in progress!" exclaimed Kaiba. talking to the driver.

"I'm bored... Are we there yet?" Joey whined.

"No! Shut up Wheeler!" replied Kaiba, coldly.

"Hey... Your now that I think about it.. You sound a lot like moneybags!" Joey said, just realizing it.

"Um! Uh! Who is this moneybags that you speak of! I am not a bag of money!" replied Kaiba, with shifty eyes.

"Hm.. Nevermind. I guess your not him," replied Joey, relaxing a bit. Kaiba sighed with relief... His identity was almost blown. He'd have to be more careful in the future. They arrived at the bank and Kaibaman stepped out.

"ONWARD! TO THE BANK!" Kaiba exclaimed, running inside. Joey followed. Kaiba ran inside with a random gun.

"EVERYONE---" he began to say. Everyone in the bank saw the gun and Kaiba in a mask and assumed it was a bank robbery. They began screaming and a few people actually jumped out the window or ran around in circles.

Joey and Kaiba blinked. "EVERYONE! REMAIN CALM! WE ARE HERE TO--" Kaiba began, but then the S.W.A.T team came.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" yelled one, tackling Kaiba. Another one tackled Joey. "NO! WAIT---" they yelled as they were handcuffed. They continued to protest.

"We weren't trying to rob it---" Kaiba said.

"This is just some misunderstandin'!" Joey yelled, but no one would listen.

Somehow... Just somehow they both managed to escape. "THATS IT! I QUIT! That was too much of a close call for me! Bein' a sidekick is harder than it looks!" exclaimed Joey, throwing his 'Idiot' helmet on the ground and storming off. Kaiba went back to his mansion, sighed and took off his Blue Eyes White Dragon helmet. "I should have just stayed at work..." he thought

**--------------------------------------**

**THE END! This just started out as a random story to keep my friend entertained. I asked what she wanted to talk about and she suggested Kaibaman! (We were both VERY bored.) So I wrote this story and sent it to her… And here's the result! I probably made Kaiba SUPER out of character. XD I have no idea why I made him make Joey his sidekick. I doubt he ever would. **


End file.
